Light and Dark
by Umbreon of Darkness
Summary: Written during the 10th book (and onwards) of Tui's awesome series but with complete ignorance of her following books (simply because I haven't read them yet). This story follows Lightseer, a Nightwing with an unusal ability and a coloured past who is sent to Jade Academy. Where will his alliences fall when peace and stability begins to be threatened once again in Pyrrhia?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I have a number of OC's in this story but otherwise I own nothing else. The story (after the Prologue) may occassionally disagree wil the timings and events of the second arc - call it creative license - especially in the Epilogue of Book 10.**

 **PROLOGUE**

The heat seeped through the ground into the young Nightwing's talons unnervingly, but not uncomfortably. Five dragonets were facing a larger, although no better fed, Nightwing who was talking down at the frozen soldiers. "You have your orders!" He bellowed authoritatively. His ribs jutted out of his sides, his shoulder blades darting out of his back each time he shifted his wings' position. "Lightseer, stay behind. Everyone else, do I need to repeat myself?" Small flames emanated from his roaring maw causing the smaller dragons to scatter in various directions. The single soldier left standing alone looked back at his fleeing comrades, the volcano in the background, causing the thick grey clouds above to burn softly. Various other winged black figures flew around the stone fort, multiple heading back and forth from the entrances to the tunnels built a number of years ago by a powerful Nightwing Animus. The larger, evidently seasoned Nightwing stared down at the smaller skinnier dragonet, studying each of his scales, especially the multitude of silver scales along his forehead - not a usual Nightwing physiological feature. He showed a few signs of malnutrition, as did all the domestic Nightwings, those that were sent off to the continent often looked healthier but it was clear that this particular Nightwing wasn't so fussed on food. This feature too seemed only to increase the frown on the larger Nightwing's face.

"Due to your _special ability…"_ Lightseer shifted uneasily under the older ones gaze, his wings rising, then falling, showing off the only area he'd really built up any proper muscle along his back evidently from the distance flying he'd had to endure over the last few months. The larger dragon stalked forwards, slowly and surely. "We have a special assignment, I've spoken to Morrowseer and we both think it would be good if you spent some time on the borders of the Mud Kingdom, scouting out the forest and paying special attention to... the Rainwings." He spat the last word as if finding it distasteful. "The… the Rainwings? But why Nighthunter?" He held his talons close to his mouth, regretful as soon as he had uttered the interrogative. Nighthunter growled, low and menacingly in response. "Since when have you started questioning orders, Lightseer?" The youngster curled his tail around his talons, refusing to make eye contact with his overseer. "Hm, I assume you understand what you're dealing with and DON'T…"

"Don't get caught, yeah I know!" Suddenly feeling a burst of confidence as this was the fourth assignment he had received of this nature leaving him to wonder what his overseers were looking for, but it wasn't his job to wonder. "Just get on with it, you'll receive new instructions in a month's time and then is when you'll be expected to make your report… this is important Dark Seer! You've been blessed with your vision for a reason, you can really help the Nightwing Kingdom with your power, are you ready to help your tribe to a better future?" He nodded without passion or conviction, leaving Nighthunter scowling irritably. "Go!" And with that the dragonet flapped his wings, feeling the hot, stuffy air stick to his scales, restricting his breathing, lifting off, he headed to the tunnels which were meagerly guarded. Putting on a burst of speed he glided through as much of the dark tunnel as he could before coming to the single corner which forced him to land. He decided now was the time to engage his ability, one he hadn't asked for, and as far as he knew nothing to do with Animus magic or an ability that Nightwings were known to exhibit. He closed his eyes and focussed before re-opening them revealing, from an outward perspective, two pale white eyes - if you looked closely you could just see the greenish hue of his irises bleeding through the new lense. He was in a new world now - dark purple energy was oozing from the once pitch-black walls surrounding him. He was well aware it was night time in the rainforest up ahead of him but he could already see greens and yellows glowing from the entrance of the tunnel.

He plodded the rest of the way, his stealth training kicking in as he exited the mouth of the tunnel into the glowing explosion of colour. Sweeping his head around he could see green trails of energy transfering from the various faint outlines of plants and mushrooms into the area around him, looking closer he could see faint lines outlining the internal structures of the foliage with little translucent pale green and blue bubbles and particles travelling up and down the various stems and trunks. With the library map memorised he made his way to the sleepy Rainwing camp, keeping an eye on the odd bright red nocturnal creatures that quickly turned green and scattered around him, assuming the darkness would envelope them and protect them from the large omnivore. He plodded on, it was too easy to grab a creature now but the young Nightwing ignored their presence, his job was clear and it didn't include indulging himself - many would as soon as they got away from the Nightwing's volcanic ruin of a kingdom - but not Lightseer, he had a job to do. Quite literally, through the trees red signatures began to come into focus high up in the upper canopy of the taller trees. Living beings always emitted an aura around their state of being which indicated, as Lightseer had worked out over time, their state of mind. _Hello my new friends for the next month, I'm looking forward to getting to know each and every one of you although, I'm afraid we'll have to forgo my introduction_. Staying below the sleeping Rainwings he observed them, knowing that in the morning he'd spend a little more time studying their habits and then maybe thinking of sleeping and finding somewhere to hide since such a black figure would stick out sorely in this bright and beautiful forest.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Only six months on, the feeling of wood, leaves and moss below ones body, the sweet scent of the rainforest aromas felt more like home than the volcanic lands ever did. A few leaves from the roofing structure had escaped their branches and balanced precariously along the two sleeping Night Wings' backs, letting small, piercing jets of golden sunlight into the room. The larger of the two shuddered awake from his dreams, his frown lifting as the aromatic air filled his lungs. Uncurling himself from his much smaller companion he took a deep breath; his chest puffing out revealing his ribs and the spinal column along his back. Many had recovered well from their starvation in the short time they had been in the rainforest with glorious food in abundance - but some still struggled to put the weight back on - Lightseer was one of those dragons. Looking to his side, he smiled at the lightly cooing dragonet still slumbering peacefully.

"Come on Starcatcher…" he turned and poked the young dragonet in the forelegs provoking a light groan.

"You'll be late to meet up with the other dragonets.." the cooing had stopped and it was visibly obvious the dragon was no longer slumbering, his eyes fluttering slightly.

"Mm… Good." With that he turned over trying to shield his eyes with his small wings from the shining rays of sunlight. It was always a struggle to get Starcatcher to socialise, admittedly there were very few young Nightwings to socialise with and even fewer socialised with the Rainwings. _But I'm determined to do this right! This is the best chance for Starcatcher, for him to be happy, segregation is petty._ He realised he was somewhat unpopular for his eager acceptance and integration with the forced duality of the Rain and Night Kingdoms, but there were far more benefits especially for the younglings and he couldn't understand the murmerrings, mutterings and overall distance the Nightwings endeavoured to impose upon themselves - refusing even any help in building their own accommodation.

"Right, up you get!" He maneuvered his talons underneath the feigning dragonet and lifted him up so that he was now eye level.

"I'm not asking you again." Lightseer growled, putting on a disapproving glower.

"Aw, but can't I come help you today!" He knew it was a mistake to let the dragonet help him plan and draw out a new dragon-made water supply to support the Nightwing camp last week, he hadn't slept well and wasn't in the mood for battling the little dragonet. Not that a two year old dragonet could help that much but he enjoyed learning more than he did playing, a dragon after his own heart Lightseer had to admit.

"No. Look, it's only for a few hours, you know I'll swing by around sun time…" The squirming dragonet blew hot air out of his flaring nostrils indignantly. "Good boy." The battle was won, and after placing the small dragonet down they made their way firstly to the stream to wash off and then into the Rainwing camp. The stream was a few minutes walk south of the camp. It was so calm as it flowed downstream, not agitated by sea currents, not ice-cold, just perfectly crystal clear. Looking west there were a number of other Nightwings up and drinking further upstream. A couple came close by, bathing alongside the two dragons, however, not inclined to interact. _Grumpy Nightwings_. Even though the water was only waist-high for the himself, Starcatcher found great joy in swimming around with ease, he himself was not fond of swimming. Once they entered the territory of the Rainwings Starcatcher clung to the larger Nightwing's side as if he'd been glued in place, looking around anxiously at the few guards stationed above in the treetops. The Rainwing's weren't particularly early risers but a few of the parents were up and about, tending to their young and going about mundane duties. Since the cataloguing of the Nightwings Queen Glory had begun a sort-of family search amongst the Rainwings, placing responsibility of the dragonets upon the genetic parents, or at least the family members of that child. _I couldn't imagine being so unpaternal as to not care what happened to my egg, my dragonet, my own flesh and blood._

"But I don't like the other dragons, there's only two other nightwings and the Rainwings are… Weird." The Dragonet grumbled, kicking a small pile of fallen leaves and detritus into the air. "I know." Dark Seer placed his talon on his shoulder, hoping the action to be comforting.

"You know, when they're… When you're all a little more grown up, you know what? They'll all look up to you. You know why?" The little dragonet shook his head, looking up into the dark Green, caring eyes above him. "Because you are smart, you're calm, and you listen. It's true you've matured a bit quicker than the others… But you have to hang in there. Having friends is... important." He found himself faltering for a second on the last few words as he was conscious of the fact he was echoing a voice he'd heard not too many years before.

"But I've got you." He squeezed Lightseer's talons in his own small ones, only grasping a few digits but feeling happy enough to continue the hold. Lightseer stopped, turning around, he knelt down so he was on the dragonets level, holding both his shoulders, smiling calmly.

"You know when we play pretend? Where you're clay, or the prince of the Sea Wings, in those stories and I'm usually the bad guy…?" The little dragonet sniggered at the eye rolling of his larger guardian, nodding simultaneously. "Well this is going to have to be a bit like that, you don't act like a Nightwing when you're Flounder the Sea Prince, do you?" The little one shook his head. "Exactly, so currently you're around a lot of Rainwings and you've seen what they're like, sometimes you've got to act like you're interested in what they're interested in and you'll find that soon they may even want to study rocks and swim and do all the things you like doing too." The little dragonet shifted uneasily under the older ones gaze, stepping back as his guardian stood back up, tripling his own height.

"You really think so?" His dark hazel eyes beamed up at him. The dragonet received a warm smile and a wink and a "I know so" in response and looked at the Rainwing who had appeared alongside them, dropping off one of the multiple young Rainwings that acknowledged the importance of their dragonets socialising with other tribes.

"Hi Starcatcher." The Rainwing grinned excitedly, only about a year older than his own adopted dragonet. He nervously returned the greeting and walked with the more outgoing dragonet, looking back at the smiling and waving guardian. Lightseer turned to the parent who'd stopped and stared after them. She turned to face Lightseer, her palette of a skin morphed from a few specks of grey amongst green and blue to a steadier darker blue with outlines of gold and yellow around her individual scales in such an intricate and delicate pattern that it was hard not to lean in closer. She cocked her head inquisitively, almost studiously looking slowly up and down the Nightwing in front of her causing the Nightwing's skin to crawl uncomfortably. She was only maybe a few years older than the Nightwing but Lightseer was still larger in height and breadth. He turned about to launch himself into the air when she finally spoke up.

"You're quite young to have a dragonet aren't you?" She broke the silence inquisitively. Still with her head cocked, yellow flicking through her scales and her tail unconsciously swaying from side to side.

"Huh? Oh, he's… He's not mine." The Nightwing stuttered, turning back to where the dragonets had been, they'd already headed off however, higher up into the canopy where the makeshift "play-area" existed, which consisted of elastic vine bound together over large leaves which acted as trampolines for the more energetic dragonets - those that preferred physical activity to the more boring activities (or should we say more Nightwing activities) like reading and studying. "I wouldn't mind if he was, I just kinda look after him, well try to anyway, he doesn't really have anyone else, poor guy…" He found himself muttering and shook himself, refocusing on the Rainwing in front of him. Her scales turned green and rippled with yellow intrigue with grey flecks appeared along her wings which seemed to shuffle with discomfort.

"Do you think he and my Pacay will be friends?" She continued, it was unusual to get a good amount of conversation out of either Rainwings or Nightwings – one was suspicious and the other grumpy and every so often they even swapped roles, in Lightseer's experience anyway. "Maybe, I mean I hope so, he seems to be struggling to do so… I'm not really a guru in friend-making myself." He felt his wings get heavier, feeling the weight of responsibility colliding with his inexperience pressing in on him. He wished he was older, how could he give the young dragonet the advice he needed, bring him up even, he'd had his parents, who then palmed him off to the elders once they learnt of his ability which he didn't blame them for. But it meant he had a stable education and bringing up from those at least twice, if not three times his current age.

"You're the Nightwing that keeps visiting Queen Glory aren't you? Light-something… Light-thing, Lightmoaner, Light-thinger…" Startled out of the spiral of his thoughts the Nightwing stuttered "Uh, yes and no and… no and no." The Rainwing grinned in response to the Nightwing's disgruntled response. "Lightseer, Just Lightseer..." He gave a mocking bow after collecting his thoughts.

"Ah yes! That's it!" A rainbow of colour flooded through her scales, along her back, then slowly faded back to her deep ocean blue, almost like she was showing off.

Ever since the Rainwing cataloguing crew didn't know exactly what to do about his adopted brother way back in the first week of being led into the rainforest he'd had the great honour to meet Queen Glory face to face. She recognised his desire to promote unity in the way of education and that led to a great number more meetings and consultations. Deathbringer was obviously her right-wing Nightwing but the tribe viewed him with suspicion and treachery due to his help in undermining the Nightwings original plan to take over the Rainforest, not so much with Lightseer. Obviously there was the Jade Mountain Academy but they had both agreed there needed to be at least a basic education available for all the younger ones - in turn this would hopefully unite the Nightwings and the more studious Rainwings a bit more and could only help tribal relations - so the theory went.

"I suppose I better get ready." The treetop classes had to be held in the Rainwing section as there simply wasn't anywhere that had been built closer to the Nightwing tribe to accommodate the youngsters (not that many Nightwings attended, not yet anyway).

"Oh. Really?" The female paused, visibly slightly concerned she had mentioned something uncomfortable, or maybe she was actually enjoying the conversation with him.

"I've got a class to teach." He said proudly, hiding his concern and anxiety under a smile. "Sorry I didn't catch your name?" He continued, hoping to integrate himself, little by little, into the Rainwing's tribe, wishing one day he and his little brother could move into the treetops, it seemed a much happier environment than the murmuring ground houses of the Nightwings.

"Well, my name's Summer, you should join us for Sun Time some time... _sun time some time…_ " She went off on a bit of a repetitive tangent before shaking her head again. " In fact, why not come round with…?" She paused, displaying yet another puzzled look.

"Starcatcher…" he finished, again.

"Yes, come round after suntime, maybe, he and my Pacay can play together?" The Nightwing tried to hide a dubious look, covering it with a grateful smile. _He already feels too old to play with Rainwings his own age, or even a year older. Then again, maybe it'll be good for him? Ugh, I wish I knew what the right decisions were for him._

"That sounds, that sounds good. But wait, where shall we find you?" Another flutter of almost fluorescent pink and purple appeared and disappeared before she lifted herself off with surprising grace, spinning back around.

"The platforms silly!" And she darted upwards soon lost from sight due the multitude of branches. _Well she was nice. And obviously not completely against her Rainwing son socialising with the son of a Nightwing. Maybe there was hope yet for peaceful relations between the… Think about yourself for once. She's being nice to you. Not as a tribal representative, but maybe, maybe as a friend?_

The heat of the rainforest was making itself known indicating it was soon to be time for class, mimicking the bending of the legs of the Rainwing he launched upwards, his wings carrying him through. It was still a trial to fly through the many branches and vines without having to put the brakes on every hundred yards but slowly a map builds up in your mind of your surrounds and Lightseer felt himself naturally tending towards the quicker and ultimately easier routes through the canopy, it helped he'd had a month or two's head start on mapping out the area not that either the Rainwings or Nightwings knew that of course, well apart from his overseer of course and Morrowseer - wherever he might have disappeared off to. _Still beats the volcano_. He landed gracefully on the wooden planked platform which joined two large Redwoods together giving a great view of the bright blue sky which almost begged to be flown in. He missed the open skies, flying for miles and miles, that freedom. Even though it hurt him to leave Starcatcher for such lengths of time that his missions required he knew he could count on the older ones of the tribe to take care of him, for the most part.

He was alone, although being a Nightwing in the Rainwing Village, he knew you likely were never truly alone. Blinking quickly, flicking between his visions he looked around at his oddly quiet surroundings to see three young Rainwings staring at him to his left, all stacked one on top of another hugging one of the Redwood's branches. He knew better than to react immediately to what he saw with his enhanced vision and continued panning around without flicking to it again - he was still loyal to his overseer and he promised never to reveal his ability to anyone and he'd never had a good enough reason to break that promise. He turned away from the older dragonets (although still a good couple of years younger than himself) and suddenly shot his gaze towards their location. "Glad you're here so punctually, an unusual pleasure." No stirring occured. "Yes I can see you, get down." Slowly the bark's rustic brown pattern shimmered into a rainbow of three disappointed dragonets.

"But how?" The youngest called out in despair, following the largest of the group down onto the wooden planks below barely a tail length away. "Ah, Nightwing secret." Winking, Lightseer tapped his snout mockingly. "Are we expecting anyone else, or is it just you three regulars this morning?" He said turning away from them and picking up a couple scrolls from the small bookcase, mentally locking away any nerves that were endeavouring to surface. He certainly wasn't the most confident Nightwing, nor the most studious, in fact there were a hundred others that he recommended to Queen Glory before himself but after casually trying to suggest the idea to the twelth candidate and receiving the same scaving response _Not even if my own soul depended on it!_ He gave in to her repeated suggestion that he should lead the effort, even if his own talons did jitter from time to time.

"I'm here, sir!" A lean Nightwing landed with a slightly less-than-graceful bump on the rattling planks below causing his classmates to chuckle with great streaks of amusement rippling through their scales. He was only about six years old but had a keen interest in learning and parents who were only too happy to have him continue his studies now that no library of knowledge existed in the burning casket of a fort we once lived in.

"Brightstar, nice to see you. Are you ready to look at rocks like you've never looked at them before!" The larger Nightwing turned to him with a witty smile across his face, the Rainwings frowned at the dragonets enthusiastic nodding.

"No, I don't think anyone else is coming, what are we doing today? Something fun I hope!" The middle aged Rainwing interjected. It became evident within the first day of studying that the Rainwings and Nightwings required two different syllabuses for… various reasons.

"Indeed Tenrec, in fact it's a practical exercise and could help me greatly in my experiments!" The word _practical_ was enough to make them light up pink and yellow with excitement, anything that didn't include reading, watching and writing. "If you head down to the river I'll join you in a second, Brightstar I've got this scroll for you on soil types, now it may not seem the most interesting read but, you'll be surprised as to how useful learning this can be and I'll go through some practical elements when I've returned from the river." The three Rainwings had charged off already at the word river, excitedly tagging one another on their glide down through the canopy, effortlessly dodging vines and tree trunks.

"OK." The smaller Nightwing screwed up his snout but obediently received the scroll and lay beside one of the outer sun-lit edges of the platform, laying it out carefully and studying it intently. Lightseer couldn't help but smile, if he could help even just one of the dragons in their educational needs then he had succeeded in his eyes. But he didn't like segregating the two tribes so he tried to do it as little as possible but sometimes, it just seemed impossible - _By the Moons how did they manage to get dragonets from all the tribes to learn and listen in a single classroom on a single subject and just teach at the academy? I wish I knew_.

Down by the river he got the Rainwings each to grab a cocoanut and dig a small hole in the earth, line it with reeds and foliage and fill it with river water. The water seemed clear and inviting, even in the half-heartedly dug holes about two talons in diameter. "Right, I want you each to pick a single plant that grows actually on the river, it can be flowery, leafy, anything you like - however you can only pick one each, you can't pick the same plant as one of your fellow Rainwing's and its roots have to be in the river. Then I want you to place it carefully in your dug-out water hole and we'll check on it in a few days time and see who's water is the clearest. OK... ? What is it Okapi?" He sighed, seeing the youngest raising her wing wearing a most puzzled expression.

"...Why?" Her wing drooped down shyly and yellow began surfacing on her face and wings. _I shouldn't have sighed, stupid Lightseer_.

"Good question, remember asking questions is what this is all about. Because we want to find out which of these plants have filtering properties, now it would be better if the water was running… but that's beside the point. Oh! And the most important reason!" The Nightwing smirked leaning in closer to the three attentive Rainwings who mimicked his actions, leaning forward inquisitively. "Because I told you to! Now get going!" He bellowed before raising his talons and wings, shooing them away, scattering them as they glided down the winding river. _Hopefully they won't forget halfway down, distracted by a monarch butterfly or something_ Lightseer thought to himself as he lifted himself into the air, but as he did he hovered for a second, feeling all of a sudden like he was being watched. Old Birches surrounded him, their silver striping patterns seemingly looking back at him as he turned in the air, before quickly darting back up to the canopy, across towards the platform he had left Brightstar. He shook it off as paranoia, something all the Nightwings suffered with, an occupational hazard living with Rainwings.

"How are we getting on then?" The larger Nightwing landed gracefully on the wooden platform, causing a small gust of wind to whip away some of the discarded golden leaves off the platform. He couldn't help but stifle a chuckled at the young Nightwings position, lying entirely on his belly with his rear legs stretched out behind him, his head thoroughly buried in the scroll that had been given him. His head broke away from his read and he met his mentors eyes with a half-hearted smile. Dragonets were much easier to deal with than dragons, unassuming, innocent and uncomplicated.

"Yeah, fine, it's... interesting." He said rather unconvincingly. For the rest of the morning, until lunchtime, or as the Rainwing's called it, Sun time, Lightseer explained the importance of understanding the difference in Clay, sandy and even volcanic soils, their individual properties, how porous they were, which were better and which were worse for farming and various other applications. Once the sun was directly overhead he ushered the dragonet off the platform and just stood staring at his surroundings, taking in the colours, their variations, the noises and their tuneful nature. It was a paradise and one he wanted to live in forever. His trance was broken by wingbeats overhead, a number of them were of multiple colours but one was distinctly a golden colour along with a long square package heading directly towards Queen Glory's abode. Lightseer instinctively (and rather nosily he afterward thought to himself) engaged his lightvision, directing his gaze at the square object they were carrying but was troubled at what he saw. Through the square object lay an outline of a dragon but there were large black spots around the head and chest, where usually there would be a bright red lifeforce buzzing through the entirety of the dragons interior image there was only an orange wisp, barely moving, barely pulsing. Maybe it was dying or nearly dead, what was more troubling was it didn't look that old, only a dragonet by the visible length. _Poor thing, I wonder what happened to you…_ He let his strong wings take him directly and carefully upwards, above the treeline and watched as the group descended before he turned away towards the play area his little adopted brother was likely barely tolerating.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

 _She was just being friendly. All Rainwings look like that. She didn't seem that interested, well maybe a little curious, but I'm sure it was professional curiosity_. These thoughts wracked Lightseer's brain as he went to collect his little brother from the gleeful cheering of the other Rainwings. He was surprised to see a couple other Nightwings, a little younger than Starcatcher, enjoying the contraption, well, more analysing the contraption than using it but they still seemed to be enjoying their time.

"Lightseer!" An ecstatic voice emerged from the bundle of dragons, not that it was particularly difficult to spot the three pitch black dragons amongst the rainbow of their contemporaries, although, there were a couple of Rainwings interacting with one of the two young female Nightwings and endeavouring to mimic her patterned scales - and were succeeding rather impressively. The brown-eyed dragonet launched himself affectionately at the larger Nightwing, wrapping his talons around his neck, nuzzling him, his back claws scraping gently against his chest trying to find grip in his position.

"Come on, remove yourself!" Lightseer complained unconvincingly, raising himself to try and counter the extra weight on his front. The dragonet dropped less than gracefully from his position and looked up endearingly at his guardian. "How was it?"

"It was ok… It was nice to have other Nightwings to play with…" Lightseer held back a grumble of dissatisfaction, _at least his scales didn't let on everything he thought or felt_ he thought.

"Hm, what about Pacay? Did you guys play together? We're going to meet up with him and his mum this afternoon, won't that be nice?" He smiled down at the quizzical looking Nightwing.

"He's… ok. Why are we meeting up? Haven't you got anything to teach that I can sit in and watch?" Another mistake he'd made, he really didn't help with his self-reliance.

"Good, and because they've kindly invited us to."

"Well, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"Do I have to come?"

"Yes."

"Can't I…"

"No, You can't! Come on, let's grab some lunch before I fill that mouth with bananas just to get you to stop talking." But secretly, he was similarly anxious about the upcoming socialisation. _What were they going to do? Just talk and stuff? What do normal Rainwings talk about? Sleeping… Eating? All I talk to Queen Glory about is how the classes are going and if I had any new requests like the forthcoming aqueduct. Maybe she just expects me to drop off Starcatcher and then go, yes that makes more sense._ They made it back to their meager hut where a nest of reeds and dried foliage marked their sleeping arrangements, towards the back of the abode. To the right was a small wicker basket which held a number of ripe in-season fruits; Green and yellow speckled Papayas alongside the odd yellow-y green banana. Fruit went down well with both Nightwings, but not all the tribe handled the transition with favour, or engaged in the transition at all, although the more carnivorous had to be careful to avoid the Queen's prized Sloths.

"Lightseer…?" After the larger Nightwing gulped down a couple overly-juicy Papayas, which resulted in a number of channels of liquid making their way down his chest, turned to the dragonet. "Do we have to like the Rainwings? Preystalker said that his daddy said we shouldn't be too nice to them because it will make us seem weak." He bit his banana in half and then quickly munched the rest of it, evidently enjoying it and not realising the deeper issues he'd revealed in the younger Nightwings influencers.

"Mm, did he?" Lightseer grumbled, blowing out a small gust of hot air from his nostrils unsatisfactorily. "Well, what do you think of the Rainwings? Are you bothered by what he said?"

"Um…" _Two questions at once, come on Lightseer._ "They're nice I guess, they forget a lot. Like when Preystalker calls them names they get upset and run off or go all invisible but, like, they'll come back later and want to play again."

"Mm, I'm not sure I like you hanging around this Preystalker…" But Starcatcher wasn't paying much attention as he went to pick and munch another ripe banana. He could feel the humidity increasing, it was an interesting comparison, the rainforest and the volcano. The heat from lava and magmatic rock was dry and sharp, whereas the heat in the rainforest was enveloping, even if it was cooler here it was occasionally staggering how stuffy it became. Lightseer was unsure which he preferred sometimes.

The official decree was that the Rainwings, including Queen Glory herself, must get at least an hour of Sun Time each day. So they meandered around the hut for a while after finishing up lunch. Lightseer flew up and began patching up the roof where leaves had let blades of sunlight stream through into their living space. Starcatcher darted between several activities, grabbing a scroll his older brother was reading on-and-off about tribal legends and abilities. He liked to read about the past abilities of Nightwings but Lightseer's reasons were more personal, there was nothing mentioned about his Lightvision and his overseers repeatedly told him he was a unique gift to the Nightwing tribe " _Borne for salvation of our tribe!_ " He really wanted to talk to someone about it. He hadn't even mentioned to it his adopted brother. His hopes lay on Starflight, the Nightwing Dragonet of Destiny. Surely he's probably the wisest Nightwing, living in a library and all, although that's what he'd heard anyway, and even Queen Glory had off-hand mentioned his… Studiousness, before and after the prophecy-that-wasn't-a-prophecy. He'd never met the Nightwing but he knew, he knew he could trust him with his secret, his past.

A gust of wind and shuffle of wings drew him back out of his mind into the land of the living, a male Rainwing, a guard of Queen Glory's faced him.

"The queen has requested your presence this evening." This wasn't a startling occurrence, but not regular enough to not trigger Lightseer's anxiety a tad.

"Then she shall have it." Turning to the grumpy looking dragonet to his side, Starcatcher knew he couldn't attend with his brother. "I'm sure it won't take long Starcatcher. I'm sure she's just wondering what progress we've made on the aquaduct…"

"But you went last week!" He protested, and something in his sentence caught one of Lightseer's nerves. She had requested his presence last week, regarding the progress of his school and drawings, it wasn't like her to want an update so soon. He patted the young dragonet on the head and smiled caringly but didn't say a word in fear his own anxiousness may be read in the lilt of his voice. He could fake a smile, but his voice usually ended up being the identifier of his feelings at that moment. Still, better than fluorescing scales.

"So, shall we go and find Sunny and Pacay?" His little brother screwed his face up in response but relented.

"OK." He decided not to tackle him this very second and took off into the air with his brother a wingbeat behind. They climbed slowly, partially because of the obstacles Lightseer had to avoid, being the larger dragon, and partially to enjoy the colourful greens and reds and yellows that blurred around them into a symphony of colour and expression. He agreed to himself that if he could get his scales to mimic any environment then this would definitely be where he chose to live.

"Where are we going?" Starcatcher managed to sidle under Lightseer's wing now that they were gliding above the rainforest canopy.

"The Sun bathing platforms… I believe, then I guess we just look out for them, maybe see if you can spot Pacay." They swooped along the tops of the trees, Lightseer watching his shadow below him as it raised and fell instantaneously with the tree line, skirting over snoozing dragons and tall branches alike.

"There!" The young Nightwing exclaimed excitedly. Turning things into a challenge was always an innovative way of getting him excited for something. They curled round, spotting a larger dozing Rainwing alongside a not so dozy younger Rainwing which was using its tail to pull down on the vines surrounding their small platform. Lightseer's wings stretched outward for a second leaving him to flap and hover in mid air debating waking the peacefully sleeping dragon but to his dismay his little brother did not mimic his actions and barrelled ahead to say hello to the previously friendly dragonet. His flapping caused the older dragon to stir awake, her sky blue scaley coat shifting between different infinite shades of blue as she sleepily spotted the young Nightwing landing beside her. Her eyes opened wider as she looked around a little more before resting her gaze on Lightseer, allowing her scales to merge into a more complex pattern of blue gold and a hint of pink in spots around her wings. Lightseer realised he was studying her, a bad habit of his, especially when they were looking at you, and quickly continued his glide down to the petit wooden platform. His size forced the younger dragonets onto the branches of the tree next to them, if they were to continue their chatting and playing, which to Lightseer's relief they did - even if Starcatcher did keep turning back, almost beggingly almost every couple of minutes.

"Nice of you to drop by, I began to wonder if you would." Her neck was twisted back slightly awkwardly as Lightseer sat upright in his position so as not to impose upon her person space. Lightseer didn't know what to do, but thankfully the Rainwing rolled onto her side, her legs limply fell towards the floor and her tail curled round instinctively. The sharper colourful scales fell into a softer, tighter pattern down her chest and belly but they were equally complicated with blue and gold rippling through them. "These platforms are kind of meant for lying on." She smiled. "Do Nightwings not do much sun time?" He felt impelled to follow suit and turned, then turned again, lying on his front beside the Rainwing causing her to return to her earlier position as she could now look at her conversation partner more easily.

"Sorry, sorry, I don't want to intrude, I'm happy just dropping little Starcatcher off." She frowned at his insinuation and he realised in that second that his conclusion was maybe wrong, that she may genuinely have wanted his company. He quickly stuttered back to answering her question.

"No, not really, although I have read that sleeping in the day is something we used to have in common as tribes back..." He caught himself before going into his usual ramble of information and scrolls. She just stared back, then checked back at Pacay who was introducing Starcatcher to a friendly, if rather shy, sloth. Although both looked similarly timid, _I guess the sloths aren't used to the black dragons yet_.

"I think we used to be mostly nocturnal, weirdly." Her gaze fell back on him before she rested her head back on her talons and started closing her eyes. _Wow, you bored her to sleep in two minutes Lightseer, well done. Really, what an achievement. Wait, you should ask her a question… What do you ask a Rainwing…_ His heart pounded as the Rainwing's eyes flickered open again.

"So what did you do before… I mean before…"

"Before what?" Lightseer found himself cocking his head.

"You know, before you, arrived here, welcomed of course. I mean I never actually got to see the volcano home you had before, I mean I bet it was… warm?" She tailed off, flecks of green and rosy pink drifted through her jaw and down her raised neck.

"Oh, yeah you could say that. But the smog and the ash kinda detracted from the heat really. Oh and the very real fear of being caught in an eruption. That, that was a negative too." He tensed unconsciously with his wings strutted upwards even though he was trying to sound and seem light-hearted about it. It was a nightmare every Nightwing shared, many still to this day, even those like him who were off contenant when it happened, but it wasn't his most prevalent nightmare.

"What did you do before, if you don't mind me asking, if it's an awkward question don't…"

"No, it's fine, you can ask, just, only if you're ok with what the answer might be..." Her scales changed to a duller shade of there original beauty and a fair amount of the calming blue was replaced with swirling brown and green. _Idiot, what are you saying?_

"No, I mean, I wasn't part of anything that happened…" _liar._ "I was a scout before! I travelled a lot, I was quite lucky really." He mumbled anxiously, fearing she had him branded as a Rainwing kidnapper or tormentor. _A spy is a kind of scout anyway_. But her scales relaxed back into their previous pattern and he found himself hoping that wasn't simply out of self-control but genuine contentment.

"Oo, that sounds exciting."

"It was interesting, sometimes a little daunting, sometimes a little dangerous." Images of rough ocean waves and lightning flashed through his mind forcing an involuntary shiver through his body. She shuffled herself around a little bit so that she faced the Nightwing barely a talon away from his snout, before resting her head on her folded talons, looking up intently and excitedly. Pink began emanating from the edges of her wings and traveled along the ridges on her back and shoulders. She spotted him tracing the emerging pattern with his eyes and suddenly it disappeared leaving Lightseer a little embarrassed, but he pretended not to notice.

"Go on then, tell me a grand tale of the Nightwing scout Lightseer!" She mocked in a grandiose manner.

"Hey, I don't know anything about you yet? Plus I might have to kill you if I tell you any more." He said nonchalantly before grinning at her mischievously but she only looked at him puzzled.

"I'm joking..." He found her new nervousness almost oddly reassuring, it gave him enough of a boost of confidence to feel like he could relax his aching wings he was now conscious of.

"You're not like most Nightwings…" She said matter-of-factly.

"Do… I take that as a compliment?"

"I'd say so, I've never met anyone of your kind so…"

"Repugnant?" Lightseer joked in a self deprecating manner.

"No!" She frowned. "So… Open." He didn't really know how to respond to this. Was he open? Was he _too_ open. Shouldn't he have even insinuated he scouted out the various kingdoms beforehand? His thoughts began spiraling into self doubt while she seemed to study his worried expression.

"It's a compliment, lighten up." She unfolded one of her wings and gently nudged his side affectionately which instantly stopped his mind in its tracks.

"Oh, right, about me… Let's see. Well proud momma as you can see." She gestured her wing towards the two dragonets who were a few trees away now, picking unripe, dark green fruit which they then flung somewhere out of eye-sight, hopefully not at another dragon.

"Uhh, been in the rainforest my whole life. Umm…" She began to trail off, her eye line falling towards the wooden flooring. Lightseer found himself repeating - _As nice as she is… what do you ask a Rainwing?_

"Oh, I do paintings, I mean only occasionally, but, I mean I like to paint…" She trailed off, a tone of possible inadequacy in her voice.

"Really? I'd love to be able to paint! I mean even sketching I'm abismal at." Lightseer admitted rueful.

"We're going to go play down the stream!" A bright pink and gold Rainwing landed on the platform, directing his attention to his mother. She turned to me as Starcatcher joined him, stumbling a couple steps before stopping. She stared for a little longer at Lightseer and he only stared back looking befuddled, her gaze was matched with both the dragonets now.

"Is that ok?" She finally asked.

"Oh, yes, yes go for it. But, yeah, be careful." _Cautious parent, carefree parent, cautious parent, carefree parent… which one?_

"Yay!" The Rainwing hopped up and down before grabbing the talons of his younger Nightwing friend who, lone and behold, produced a smile, leaping off the balcony in tandem.

"I've… Never seen him so… happy." Lightseer mumbled to himself. He realised he felt something knew here, trust.

"So, any tales from the great scout Lightseer?" She evidently was fixated on this idea of travels and it was understandable. These Rainwings likely had never ventured out of the forest and quite a number of the scrolls he found already in the Rainwing kingdom were discarded Seawing scrolls from Queen Coral herself which described heroic battles and great adventures. Neither of which he was a part of, guilt etched through his scales around his chest, constricting his lungs for a fraction of a second as he forced himself to relax. There was so much he wasn't proud of, the Nightwings didn't deserve Queen Glory's mercy, himself certainly included.

"Oh, no. No grand tales, I mean. I guess the Mudwing Kingdom was an interesting one, I was in that area for a few weeks… No you don't want to hear about it, it was dull." He shook his head dismissively.

"Can't I decide that for myself?" She smiled disarmingly. He stared back into her curious eyes, hints of blue and green staring back at him.

"Well ok, it wasn't too much of a journey, taking the tunnels apparently everyone knows about now." The Rainwing slowly let her head rest upon her talons again but watched Lightseer intently. "You start to lose the ability to tell whether it's night or day when you're stuck under a blanket of volcanic ash clouds constantly so when I arrived it was bright daylight - not great for incognito… scouting. But I pushed on, into the muddy land, mind you this was my second patrol there so I knew the area pretty well and I was slightly perturbed by the quietness." He found his eyes defocusing and his mind recreating the battlefield below, occasional flashes of white and silver amongst the reddened bogs below, but totally devoid of life. "I circled round the west of the Mud Kingdoms Territory trying to work out what was going on but still nothing, no patrols, no practicing, no whatever they call them, sub… sibs, like groups of five or six of them, doesn't matter. When I started around the inner northern edge of their territory that's when I spotted it. The horizon wasn't the beautiful deep blue it was overhead, it was white, blindingly white. I knew I needed to head south as soon as possible but as I turned - there the other horizon was muddy brown. I was right in the middle of what was going to be a great battle and let me tell you, the Icewings were never great fans of Nightwings and we Nightwings tend to stick out in any environment in the day-time." He stopped. Breathed. And looked back at the curious expression of the Female Rainwing, he noticed her tail, swishing one way, then the next out of anticipation.

"So… What did you do?" She asked impatiently, creating an unusually large smile to appear on the Nightwing's face.

"Well I don't have the benefit of natural camouflage so I had to improvise. I dived down, down into the bog, it was awful, I'll tell you that much. Hurriedly I looked around for a reed or something…"

"Why?" Summer cocked her head but Darkseer just raised a talon to her.

"I looked for a reed or hollow stick, which I found and then waded through the sticky monstrosity until it was deep enough to completely submerge me. I stuck the reed in my mouth and then lay there just as the two dragon armies clashed overhead." Lightseer blew some air through his nostrils as he began playing with some ferns that poked through the wooden platform.

"... And then what?" Catching his attention. "What happened? How long were you there for?" She hurried.

"Oh, you know what, I'm not sure, it was oddly relaxing being submerged in the warm gooey muck, well until I got landed on that is."

"You were landed on?"

"Yeah, it was heavy and chilly so I assumed it was an expired Icewing but… well safe to say it wasn't an Icewing and I was thoroughly convinced to never cross one in the future, to avoid being made into a dragon-cicle myself. Made me breath in a whole lung full of mud too." Her scales were a mix now of yellow excitement but also a mix of shades of pale and dark greens causing Lightseer to question his conditioning of said horrors.

"Needless to say it took half the night to wash my scales off, no clue why Mudwings love it so much, that's the truth." The visible sky had transformed from a light sky blue to startling orange as the sun was creeping down the skyline. A flapping of wings caught both the dragon's attentions as the two dragonets clumsily dropped onto the platform, mud dried into several crevices of their skin, smiling from ear to ear.

"Enjoy yourselves?" Summer asked knowingly.

"Yes momma, we played by the river, and then Starcatcher showed me around the Nightwing camp which was cool and then…" He babbled on and Lightseer looked toward Starcatcher with a slight frown but he wasn't looking and Summer seemed unconcerned - a lot of Nightwings were odd about boundaries.

"Starcatcher, do you mind if I leave you here while I go to give Queen glory our latest report? I won't be a few minutes." Lightseer whispered under Pacay's excited jabbering. His younger brother looked at him unsure, his talons unconsciously folding under one another.

"O-OK…" He stuttered

"Good boy" He stood up and wrapped his wing around him affectionately encasing the small Nightwing before saying his farewells - Summer seemed more than happy to look after Starcatcher, even gratified possibly.

"I won't be long, I promise." He repeated before exiting the platform and flying back towards the Queens abode where a couple Rainwing's stood guard along with a singular Nightwing.

"Deathbringer, how's slaver… I mean how's life going?" He landed gracefully on the bridge that ever so slightly swung due to his weight. The younger Nightwing smiled in response.

"Hey I only swapped one form for another, and I have to say this one…" He paused, looking back towards the net that obscured the entrance to Queen Glory's quarters. "Has its perks." _Well if you are going to undermine and betray your own tribe, it may as well be for love of all reasons…_

"I believe Queen Glory wanted to see me?" His face suddenly dropped from his usual irritating smirk, which gave Lightseer a crawling feeling under his scales.

"OK, come in, I think you're going to want to sit down for this…" He said solemnly, pushing the net of vines out of the way, gesturing Lightseer through into the large room made mostly from wood and bark found on the nearby trees. Dark green leaves lined the majority of the roof leaving a center circle free and open to the sky which seemed odd to Lightseer. At the back of the room was a grievous looking Glory looking through an old Nightwing scroll. Lightseer could just make out the title as ' _Nightwing Legends…'_

"Lightseer, your highness." Deathbringer announced, bowing respectfully. She lifted her head and emitted a small smile as she saw the two Nightwings, but all Lightseer was wondering was how many Rainwing's were actually in this room.

"Thank you, please stay, I'm not really sure what to make of this news… I plan on gathering all the Nightwings tonight but… what can I tell them?" Her scales didn't change but her face and voice said enough. There was silence, Lightseer could feel his heartbeat drumming louder and louder through his chest, his mind rushing, trying to predict what she was going to say.

"Apparently… A character known as Darkstalker has been released, near Jade Mountain, and is on his way here… I'd never heard of him. But reading this…" She gestured to the scroll in front of her. "And Deathbringer's initial reaction…" Deathbringer shrugged. "I'm assuming this is not going to be good." She looked up into Lightseer's petrified eyes, he gulped.

"It can't be… It can't be the actual Darkstalker… Can it? Surely not..." He turned to look at his Nightwing brother in arms but his face had dropped more, fear and horror emanating as he slowly nodded up and down.

"Oh three moons… He's going to kill us all…" Images of a crushingly large monster one could never see but knew was lurking in the shadows, ready to kill and maim without remorse.

"Well apparently he's here to talk, he's expressed a desire to get 'reacquainted with his former tribe'." Glory looked troubled but perhaps not as troubled as the two Nightwings. "He will be leaving tomorrow morning, or so Sunny said while dreamvisiting me. I want all the Nightwing's, no, in fact I want everyone gathered together tomorrow morning - we need to be ready… For anything. You and a handful of others are the only ones who know about this currently and I rather it stayed that way until tomorrow - if you two can get the Nightwing's gathered tomorrow early morning I'll make the announcement then, I'll inform the Rainwing's." Her scales never changed during her speech, strong and determined, both Nightwing's couldn't help but admire her strength even when faced with meeting the physical embodiment of a dragon's worse nightmare. Silence followed for a few seconds as the queen turned away from her two visitors.

"Oh, forgive me your majesty…" Lightseer uttered, causing her ears to swivel slightly, but she didn't turn to him. "Who was the dragon brought in this morning?" Immediately after uttering his question he regretted it as Deathbringer turned to him quickly with a stern look and for a split second Lightseer thought he saw a flash of Dark Grey and Purple ripple through his Queen's scales.

"Oh, that, that was Kinkajou… Poor Kinkajou." She maintained her blue and golden regal appearance as she turned back around. "She was attacked… Grr I should never have let her go to Jade Academy." She suddenly looked toward Lightseer, almost like she was surprised he was still there. "You can go now, be with Starcatcher." Her look was back to being strong and confident, for the first time it seemed to Lightseer to be a mask, she was worried. He turned, gave Deathbringer a nod before exiting through the vines, the air was cooler now since when he had entered the hut, the moons becoming slowly more and more visible. He looked back towards where he had left Starcatcher with Summer, he was anxious but felt an unusual pull towards the infirmary. He thought for a few seconds before lifting himself quickly and silently above the canopy where he blended in with the increasingly starry sky perfectly. Landing on the decking outside the small infirmary he was surprised to see flickering light within the leafy hut and a Rainwing medic still awake looking over a bed. He entered the front door surprising the Rainwing for a brief second.

"Dear me, don't do that! Silent Nightwings…" She grumbled.

"Sorry, I just wondered. Well Just wondered how Kinkajou was." He knew her from being told she was going to the Academy and heard she frequently met with the queen, but not personally. The Rainwing only hummed sadly in response. Turning toward the leafy bed he saw a bright white Rainwing, the stark colour was hard to take in and nothing he had ever seen before. He stepped towards her, cocking his head unconsciously and curiously. Looking up and down her still body. Without the slow rhythmic movement of her chest he would have assumed the worse.

"Is.. Is that normal?" He gestured to her body.

"It implies pain, shock, who could do this to a child… I've never seen it like this before… I… I don't even know if she will recover..." Flashes of red and orange flare through her face and chest along with dark grey blotches becoming visible on her tail. She turned away to a case with what looked like multiple pestels categorised on three different shelves and she began changing their positions. He watched her for a second before turning back towards the unconscious dragonet.

Engaging his vision he could see with much more clarity the extent of the pain she must be in. There were sparks of red and orange emerging from her head which indicated at least she was still alive but encasing that was dark dark black encasing her skull down to her jawline. Down her spine were a multitude of more black blotches, possibly fractures, bruising, he couldn't tell. Either way the usual glowing life energy that would normally be swirling around a dragon's being was all but absent.

"Oh Kinkajou…" With that faint utterance he noticed a small change in the pattern of energy in her mind, surprising Lightseer. He quickly switched back to his normal vision and looked towards the medic who was still engrossed.

"Queen Glory mentioned you went to the Academy, that must have been fun?" He returned to his Auaravision and noticed that certain words seemed to just change the pattern in the swirling of black and orange and red. Glory. Academy.

"I imagined you made a lot of friends…" There it was again. It was a basic response, but, but she was responding - she was still there. "I'd love to go there one day… Maybe next year." He whispered to himself, blinking and turning to the Rainwing medic.

"I think she'll be ok." He smiled warmly as she placed a jar of green looking powder back on the wooden shelf and turned back to him.

"Mm, I wish I had your confidence." She smiled meekly in response.

"I know she will." He turned away and plodded back out of the facility.

"Feel free to visit any time." She waved off the Nightwing who vanished immediately into the dark green surroundings, the only indication of his presence being the flapping sound as he flew upwards and away. To Lightseer's delight Starcatcher was still smiling when he arrived to pick him up, although he didn't hide the fact that his smile enlarged at the sight of his larger guardian.

"Lightseer!" He grappled onto his front, wrapping his talons around his neck.

"Thanks so much for looking out for him." Lightseer's smile faltered slightly as his mind raced back through his discussion and his observing the broken Rainwing dragonet.

"Anytime, he's a delight." She smiled genuinely before yawning loudly.

"Bedtime I think Pacay." And with that they departed shortly before the two Nightwings also took their leave towards the Nightwing village. Images of a monster continued to reemerge in Lightseer's brain, crushing the giant Oaks, crushing the meager huts of the Nightwing tribe that trapped him all those thousands of years ago. _Did he do that to Kinkajou, surely not if Glory was allowing him to come here. What does he want?_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Lightseer slept little that night, which helped when he had to rise early the next morning - he found Deathbringer loitering around the vicinity - he looked agitated - as he always did when he wasn't within sight of his queen.

"What exactly are we meant to be doing then?" Lightseer greeted him with a friendly nod.

"I think just call out in the general area that there is an assembly at dawn, she's going to come to that platform there." He pointed towards a wooden platform stationed around a large redwood that gave her perfect oversight of the Nightwing village. Dawn was breaking but that didn't seem to cause the noises of the rainforest to increase or decrease. It was always loud with the chattering of macaws and toucans along with the frequent calls of the blasted sloths.

As morning moved on, the sun was in more of a position to break into the huts of the Nightwings and one by one they began to stir, whether it be inside or outside of their personal mudhuts.

"Assembly this morning, don't miss it!"

"Gloy has an announcement for the entire tribe this morning!" The majority of the tribe pretended to ignore their calls but notably they didn't stir out of the village. It was unusual for Queen Glory to make a personal announcement - usually announcements now came on the back of messengers.

It was about mid-morning before Glory showed up with a number of other Rainwings who looked a lot more anxious than their leader. Deathbringer instantly broke off from his friend and flew up beside his queen, they whispered a little before Queen Glory shooed him away and stepped forwards on the platform.

"Nightwings, I have received a message from Jade Academy, one of an… unusual nature. A Nightwing is coming here to meet you all, an ancient one, he wants to meet his fellow tribe and as far as we gather he isn't hostile in any way." She looked around unsure as blank black faces looked back at her, periodically turning away and shrugging their shoulders. "His name is Darkstalker!" Instantly there was an uproar of shocked gasps and busy chattering. "I'm assured this isn't a joke, it is him, but he has asked to meet with you as a changed dragon, professing that the stories written about him all those years ago are highly exaggerated." This didn't quieten the chattering going on down below her. Starcatcher looked up to Lightseer with a horrified expression to be met with a much calmer one.

"It'll be ok, I'll be here when he does come. Sunny told Queen Glory herself that as far as she can tell Darkstalker is peaceable." Even Starcatcher knew of Darkstalker without Lightseer's storytelling - he was a ghost story told by most parents to their children, generally to prevent them from doing something bad. _The Darkstalker will get you if you go down that valley. If you do that again the Darkstalker will come for you._ A nightmare every tribe member shared.

"How can we be sure he isn't here to kill us?" One of the louder Nightwings protested, with a number of older ones nodding and humming in agreement.

"I have been assured, his mission is peaceable. However, if worse comes to worse…" She looked around at the anticipating audience who had now quietened down. "We will all be by your side. As I said, hopefully that won't be necessary." She nodded to a number of Rainwing Guards by her side. Her confidence was radiant and this seemed to instill a sense of calm in the crowd.

"Well, when is he coming?" The same Nighting called out.

"Even now, he is on his way." The murmuring begin once again but quickly drifted off. There was a new determination that could be felt in the tribe, an atmosphere that said "We will not be taken advantage of!" and even though the Nightwing kingdom would never admit it, it was because of the numbers backing them in the Rainwing Kingdom along with that lethal Venom.

"So I encourage all of you, be ready, be vigilant and if any of the guards, on your rounds, see an unidentified… _larger_ Nightwing. Report it to me immediately - I'm going to be on this platform all day." _What exactly did she mean by larger?_ Either way the Nightwings broke formation and began slowly getting on with day-to-day duties but none of them left the village area, not even Lightseer.

It was late afternoon when the report came - A large black dragon followed by a number of dragonets - coming this way. _This was it._ The Queen stood up and beckoned the tribe to stand to attention - show this Darkstalker how strong we are together, even now. A sweet sentiment really but not one all the tribal members felt. Suddenly, from above, dove a massive Nightwing which landed with a formidable thumb on the wooden decking next to the Queen. Towering above her, at least four or five times her height this monster let loose a hypnotising grin to the collection of Nightwings below. Notably a number immediately scarpered towards the Rainwing village, possibly the smartest of the lot dependant on what transpired next.

The crowd was frozen with anticipation and to everyone's bewilderment he just began talking. He spoke of the glory days of the Nightwing kingdom, how the tribe - 2000 years ago mind you - was on the cusp of greatness. He wants to restore us to that greatness. Not a fan of grandiose speeches, although the enlarged Nightwing was growing on him, Lightseer backed off to the back of the crowd who were attentively listening to his various promises - if they left the sanctity of the Rainforest. He engaged his arauvision and had to stifle a sharp intake of breath - Dark purple and red hot orange burned and coursed through the dragon's body, swirling and twisting through his appendages. Noticeably his talons had a sort of purple fire surrounding them that he had never observed before in another dragon and on top of that brown lines emanated from his skull to every dragon presently watching him, even Queen Glory who was staring up at him. Lightseer had never seen this kind of energy before and it was mesmerizing to watch - that was until he noticed one of the brown channels connected himself to the massive dark dragon - then it was panic inducing. The swirling of dark energy within the dragon's massive body was enough to turn the strongest of dragons stomachs - he was shrouded in darkness - which meant nothing he said or did or smiled about could be trusted.

"What should we do then?" Little Starcatcher joined his larger brother on the branch of the large birch tree, startling him out of his vision. "Do we go with him - he seems kinda nice." He wanted to feel horrified at the dragonets suggestion but he himself was battling against feelings of familiarity and friendliness that he knew shouldn't exist.

"A-absolutely not." He managed to utter. "He's bad news, I know he is." As far as could be observed throughout the rest of the day, his promises went fulfilled, he bestowed powers upon a number of Nightwings which scared Lightseer further who was huddled up in his hut with Starcatcher, away from the firepit the powerful new Nightwing had created, seemingly from thin air.

"Could you imagine me with mind reading powers? Or, or super strength, imagine me lifting up trees with one talon! How great would that be?" The little nightwing was much too enthusiastic to Lightseer's liking.

"Keep in mind Starcatcher, he's giving these powers out very easily, I'm sure he can take them away just as easily. I'm pretty sure he's not here just to make friends…" The little Nightwing didn't seem so bother by his older brothers pessimism, but obediently stayed in the hut while the majority of the Nightwings were outside crowding round their glorious new leader, to save them from the supposed repression of the Rainwings. _Even if we were slaves to the Rainwings it'd be more than we deserved…_

Night fell but few of the Nightwings returned to Lightseer's concern, usually he would be gathering as much intelligence but there was a simple truth that continued to swim around his mind - A warning he had received from an elder way back when he was first enlisted

"Any amount of power has the power to corrupt a dragon but absolute power… that will corrupt a dragon with absolution."

And finally, after all these years, he finally thought he knew what that meant. A female voice outside pricked his ears, he wasn't going to sleep anyway so he slowly raised himself away from his sleeping brother who continued cooing in his sleep. Walking over to the entrance of his hut, the soft glow of the fire on the outskirts of the camp caught the tops of roofs and edges of badly made huts, creating contorted polygonal shapes on the forest floor.

"But think about everything Glory has done for us, she's looked after us even when we threatened to take everything from her. Surely you don't think we should just throw all that aside to follow someone we've only just met?" The voice reasoned.

"If you're asking me which I'd rather follow, a pretentious Rainwing Dragonet or an all-powerful Nightwing Animus hmmm let me think?" A male voice mocked in return. Lightseer's heart warmed, to think others didn't show the same infatuation as everyone else and shared his distrust, maybe there was hope after all.

The next morning didn't fill him with confidence, a good 90% of the tribe flew off, up above the canopy of the Rainforest, along with a couple of Seawings which was a bit odd, and of course they were all following that monster of a Nightwing, Darkstalker. He and his brother looked around and only saw a mixture of miserable and terrified expressions watching their friends, their families fly away to follow this suddenly self-anointed king of the Nightwings.

"Not my King…" Lightseer growled. His overseer was gone, the elders were gone along with the majority of the dragonets. He looked up towards Queen Glory and her Nightwing companion who looked down at their depleted auxiliary tribe.

"Thank you for your continued loyalty." The Queen began. "I have and will always protect you." She turned and departed from her wooden platform above the Nightwing village.

"Then why haven't you protected us from him…?" Lightseer found himself whispering under his breath, his little brother looking up at him questioningly.

"Do you think they will come back?" He clutched his older brother's talon in his own caringly.

"I don't know honestly… I don't know."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

A fortnight later and things were very quiet in the Nightwing village, not due to a lack of Nightwings for they had returned, most of them anyway, it was a time of unspoken mourning. A trip of manipulation, of violence, of distrust which all ended in a course of an afternoon. Nervously the Nightwings had to return back to their former Queen, their hoped-to-be-King being no more, no straight answer to exactly what had happened to him, but he was gone, supposedly gone for good. Even Lightseer and Starcatcher seemed obliged to engage in this mourning. They'd done it yet again, not only was their tribe responsible for the suffering of the entire Icewing Kingdom but they had turned their backs on the only Queen who had shown them mercy. Even though she was willing to show them extreme generosity once again, and even in light of the fact that Darkstalker had used his Animus powers to manipulate those around him, the crushing morality and humility of the situation weighed on the tribe like a yoke of stone.

"Lightseer." A male voice coaxed him out of his spiralling, over-analyzing mind. "Queen Glory would like your presence, as soon as it is convenient." And just as quickly as the Rainwing had materialised, he had disappeared. He sighed deeply, looking back at Starcatcher who was looking over an old scroll Lightseer had for himself, old Nightwing legends that included information about the old Nightwing village of which he had overheard had been the location of which the Nightwing tribe had been taken. But it provided no real useful details, references to spiked Mountains and marble buildings, but that was mostly it. Suddenly the small dragonet jumped up from his scroll and strolled over to his older brother.

"Can I go play with Pacay?" Over the last few days they had grown closer and Lightseer had only encouraged their interactions, it meant he got to speak with Summer as well and even if she wasn't a great talker, she was a good listener and maybe she could provide a maternal influence Starcatcher obviously lacked in his life.

"That sounds like a great idea." It also meant he could have audience with the Queen sooner rather than later, he hoped greatly that she wasn't going to ask him to restart his schooling, not after this. The two Nightwings ascended from the eerily quiet village, the morning sun only just beginning to shine through to the Rainforest floor in fractured bright shapes. Summer was all too grateful to receive Starcatcher and instantly Pacay and Starcatcher were off, playing, flying around the various vines and branches of the surround trees.

"How are you doing?" Her feminine voice felt like it momentarily broke through the wall he was trying to set up to hide his sorrow.

"I'm, I'm ok, Starcatcher's doing fine as you can see." He waved one wing in his direction as his little brother gleefully used his talons to slide down the trunk of a large birch tree. "Her majesty's called so I'm a bit… about that." He gave her an overly worried look and she smirked in response.

"I'm sure it's fine, She's probably going to knight you new King of the Nightwings." She winked mischievously but was met with a disapproving frown.

"I'll be back in a bit." She smiled back at him, pink blotches appearing and disappearing throughout her scales to fare him well. _What could she want? Maybe she's finally decided it's enough and is going to send us back through the ash laden tunnels? Maybe she wants me to tell the tribe that. There's no way I could do that, as much as we would deserve it. Or maybe she wants us to re-establish our colony over at the old Nightwing Kingdom._ His mind continued to spin as he descended onto the wooden path outside the Queen's quarters, guarded by her loyal Nightwing, likely the only one who safely knew he wasn't going anywhere.

"Any idea what this is about?" Lightseer looked down at him hopefully, and inspiringly he smiled back and shrugged his shoulders. Lightseer just rolled his eyes in response and headed inside, instinctively closing his eyes as the vines draped over his face and horns as he ducked under them and entered the open-topped hut.

"Queen Glory." He bowed his head respectfully. She looked up at him and smiled in a disconcertingly friendly way.

"Ah, Lightseer, glad you could come so soon. I hope you're not moping like the rest of the Nightwings just because their grand plan didn't work out…" His eyes widened at her nonchalant response, _did she really see the situation with such little magnitude?_ "But ah well, guess you are meant to be programmed to be dramatic Nightwings after all."

"That we are!" A small voice from outside called making Glory's eyes roll instinctively.

"I see you're actually out and about anyway, I've been talking to Sunny through the dreamvistor recently and she's reminded me there are some spaces now to fill at Jade Academy as far as Nightwings are concerned and I wondered if you'd like to be one of them? I think this could benefit us in a multitude of..."

"Me? But I haven't even put a request in?"

"If you'd let me finish… Thank you." Her eye twitched slightly which instinctively made the Nightwing in front of her close his jaw. "I think this could be good from the point of view of properly re-establishing your school here again, maybe help you learn a bit not from an information point of view but a teaching skills point of view, you see my point?" He thought for a second before nodding. "Plus someone a little… older and wiser… seems like the better option at this point especially to keep an eye on Kinkajou who is determined to go back and tamarin who I worry about…" Her smile faded and her eyes sunk to the floor for a second before she recomposed herself. "So do you accept?" His thoughts were only with his brother at this point, how could he leave him again, it killed him when he had to go on missions (luckily it was only twice before the exodus).

"I… I'd have to think about it. You know I've got Starcatcher to think about and everything…" She frowned, but not at Lightseer, she looked around him at Deathbringer who was evidently peering in to find out what was happening.

"Of course…" She quickly replied, " Well, please let me know soon so I know whether to tell Sunny to expect you or not tonight." She grumbled slightly but replaced her stern look with a smile. Lightseer hesitated a bit, he always had wanted to go, but he didn't expect to be going so soon, he at least thought Starcatcher would be old enough to go with him if he was ever invited. He took his leave and headed back to his little brother and his temporary guardian. _Hm, temporary guardian_. Deep in thought he landed without much thought as to where he placed himself.

"Are you ok?" A familiar female voice uttered.

"Yeah, I think so. I, Queen Glory just asked if I would go to the Academy…" He trailed off, looking towards his younger brother who was far too engaged in a form of tag to noticed he was back. The Rainwing lit up with all sorts of colours.

"Amazing, you're so lucky!" She smiled from ear to ear. Her eyes then followed Lightseer's to his brother and she turned back less enthused. "Ah."

"Yeah, I mean I've left him before and the older ones in the village were ok looking after him but he never liked it and back then it was… less of a choice…" He mumbled off quietly, visions of a volcanic background and stern looking Nightwing's giving him his orders.

"I, I mean I'd be happy… To you know…" Summer broke eye contact for a few seconds before looking back into the Nightwings eyes, barely able to make his body out against the darkening surroundings.

"You would? Really? I mean I'm sure I can find someone else if it was a bother."

"No, it would be a pleasure, just bring me back something nice." She winked. The burden of the decision seemed to have lifted, easier maybe than it should have. _Now to tell Starcatcher…_

"Hey Starcatcher, ready to go?" He called cheerfully. The happy Nightwing swung his head round, smiling not dissimilarly to his Rainwing playmate. His answer came as a pounce onto the chest of his older brother and soon they were back at the Nightwing Village, back in their home.

"So, I've got a question to ask you." He said curling up on the mat of leaves and straw and other bedding materials, his younger brother turning round a few times and tucking himself closely to his brothers side. He looked up inquiringly.

"I've been asked to represent the Nightwings at the Academy, soon. Which means I'll be away for a week or so at a time, but I'll try to visit as much as possible. I mean I haven't even said yes yet…" He realised his mumbling wasn't helping. "What do you think? Summer said you'd be very welcome to stay with her and Pacay for the time being." He waited a few painstaking seconds for his little brother to answer.

"Ok." His sad eyes closing as he rested his head on his talons, coiling himself tighter. "As long as I don't have to stay with Nighthunter… He's a meanie." His response brought a smile to the larger Nightwing's face.

"He is a meanie…" Lightseer agreed.

* * *

The next morning he informed the Queen of his decision of which she was very pleased and informed Summer he would be troubling her with caring for Starcatcher.

"So I'm going to be heading off in two days so any questions please fire away." His worrying amused the older Rainwing in front if him.

"It'll be fine, stop worrying…" She repeated numerous times during his spouting. He couldn't shake the anxiety that seemed to suddenly emerge when he finally said to Queen Glory he was going.

He spent the next couple days with his brother, doing what he wanted to do, which mostly ended in him asking Lightseer what he wanted to do. They spent time reading, learning, playing, eating, even hunting which was increasingly unusual and even though not his favourite sport, one he was extremely good at and wanted Starcatcher to be so too.

The night began turning from various shades of beautiful scarlet to darker and darker navy as Lightseer and Starcatcher continued to dine on two swine they had hunted down.

"So you know I have to head off tomorrow…" Lightseer broke the silence that had hung on them for a number of minutes.

"I know…" Starcatcher traced his talons against the ground, no longer attending to the carcass in front of him. "When will you be able to visit?"

"I'm not sure, but I'm sure every couple of weeks at the least, it's not a bad distance. It's only half a days flight out so… Yeah I'm sure every fortnight or so at the least… And hey, I'm sure you'll be having too much fun without me around adult-ing it up anyway." He nudged the little Nightwing with the tip of his wing as he finished off the remains of the swine his little brother had caught, realising how long it had been since he'd had a proper meal. To his delight his little brother's only response was a smile, a relieving smile. He knew it was going to be okay, Starcatcher would be happy.

"Lightseer!" A commanding voice shook the silence that had settled on the two Nightwings. "There you are." A large Nightwing stood, his figure flickering in the flames of the small fire the two Nightwings were huddling around.

"Nighthunter?" Startled to attention, Lightseer quickly got up and faced his older Overseer.

"I hear you're heading to Jade Academy…" He stated in a matter-of-fact manner while peering around Lightseer, eyeing up his younger brother.

"Yes…" His attention snapped back to Lightseer with a piercing gaze.

"Hm, good, good. This could work." He seemed to mutter to himself. "You are still… You will still work in the interests of the Nightwing Kingdom yes? I am still your overseer and no matter how our circumstances have changed…"

"You haven't showed up in six months with an order!" Lightseer interrupted, causing the larger dragon to suddenly pause. Then fury poured over the dragon's face like molten lava.

"I AM GIVING YOU ONE NOW!" Hot smoke billowed from his nostril before he leant back and stroked his head with one of his talons. "This is not a game Lightseer, something is happening, there are shifting sands and I need to know I… We can count on YOU to loyally stick by your tribe. Are you that same dragon I've always been able to rely upon?" His voice was kinder now, negotiating. Lightseer's head flew in multiple directions as he tried to process all the information he was being given, but he had to answer now.

"Yes, overseer. What do you need me to do?" The large Nightwing gleamed at this response. A smile that didn't inspire happiness in others, more curdled their blood.

"Good, there will be a satchel by your hut tomorrow morning before you head on your journey, keep it with you and you will receive your orders in due time."

"What do you mean something is…?"

"Ah ah ah!" His overseer shook his talon tutting. "You have your orders." And with that he turned his back on the smaller Nightwing and, just after peering back behind him at the small campfire, soared off into the night sky, almost immediately disappearing from view.

"Lightseer, what does he mean there's something happening, everyone's happy now aren't they?" _If the second exodus of the Nightwing's is anything to go by, no, not everyone is happy with their situation. Could it be Darkstalker is still alive somehow, he was an animus after all and there was no body? Or could Nighthunter be planning a coo? Maybe he knows I'm loyal to Glory so he wants me out the way? But it doesn't make sense that he wants me to bring something with me, a satchel._

"I wish I knew bud… Just promise me you'll stick with Summer ok? Even if something does happen."

"Like what?

"I DON'T KNOW! Just promise me."

"Ok, ok… I promise, jeez"

"Good."

Lightseer slept little that night but evidently slept a bit as he heard neither footsteps nor wingbeats yet as dawn broke and he emerged from his hut, there was a black buckled satchel. It was designed to discreetly clip under a Nightwing's wing without hindering it's flight. Did he look now, does he look when he gets there, what if it has a note in it? He began unbuckling the front of it and he drew the top over to reveal two tubes of wood and a number of darts - the kind the Rainwing's used.

"What on Pyrriah?" He mumbled to himself.

"Hey!" Startled out of his mesmerisation he suddenly forced the bag closed and buckled it back up, pretending that he was just about to clip it underneath his wing. "Thought I'd wish you ' _farewell traveller'_ , or should I say scout?" A blur later and a pink and yellow Rainwing was beaming in front of him.

"Oh, hey Summer, you needn't have." Ignoring her mocking comments but secretly glad to see her face once before heading off. Both dragon's heads turned as stirring was occurring in the hut with Starcatcher suddenly panicking that his guardian wasn't beside him, but relaxing as his eyes met Lightseer's.

"I'm heading off now buddy, goodbye hug." He gestured with his talons for the little Nightwing to come closer, although he needed little encouragement. He pressed the dragonet into his chest, wrapping his arms around his waist, just under his wings, lifting him slightly.

"I'm going to miss you..." Starcatcher managed to squeak while under duress.

"Nah, I'm sure you'll be having too much fun to miss me." He dropped the dragonet whose face was most dubious, looking back and to the Rainwing beside him. "I'll miss you too." Lightseer corrected. Anxiety and excitement swirled around his mind forming a bundle of nervousness he was endeavouring not to show as he waved before departing from the Nightwing village. His eye caught a large Nightwing standing in a more open section of the rainforest, watching him intently as he flew onwards, causing his thoughts to fall back to the satchel of sticks and darts.

Then it struck him.

"I'm on a mission!" His wings carried him up and up and up, above the line of clouds that were slowly forming, still white as wool. _I'm on a mission. Which would infer I have a target. Please not at the school, that place has had enough tragedy._

"Ugh, stop thinking about it, it never helps!" He growled aloud at the open sky as he flew on. _I wonder what I'll learn. Who will I be clawmates with? I'm sure I can get on with most, even a grumpy Skywing, anything other than an Icewing and I think I'll be alright. When should I go to Starflight? Will he actually know anything as he doesn't have any powers and he's technically younger than me, but Queen Glory did say he was very learned… Maybe there's another way. Nighthunter would probably kill me if I let anyone, especially a so-called dragonet of destiny, know of my powers, even if more Nightwing's now had powers. Supposedly there was a mind reader in our camp, that was there before Darkstalker began handing out powers. Although most felt dirty with their powers and gave them up, I knew a couple at least who hadn't. Is war about to break out again? Is that why I have been redrafted?_

" _STOP!" He began barrelling through the clouds in front of him, trying to focus on his flying rather than the ridiculous number of concerns that kept surfacing in his mind._

The cool air became warmer and warmer as the sun climbed the sky behind Lightseer, his scales absorbing it's warmth and distributing it throughout his body. Flying made him feel so free and purposeful, the only thing you had to do was stay up in the air and direct yourself, it was innate now at his age but it was restful listening to the whistling of the wind going by. Slowly a number of peaks began to penetrate the horizon as the forest below him turned more into scrubby grassland. He was nearly there. He didn't really know what to expect, most of the Nightwing's had seen it, along with the old Nightwing kingdom that he happened to have missed too while Darkstalker was around but if it was 'see it and be enchanted' he was glad he stayed put in the Rainforest under Queen Glory's protection.

The largest of the peaks grew closer and closer, there were no dragons flying around the peak and emerging from cave mouths and re-entering them again. He expected a great rainbow of dragons to greet him he supposed, yet it was quiet, clear, much like the sky itself. As he was finally upon the massive mountain he took this opportunity to do a bit of scouting, after all it was what he was good at. He engaged his vision and began his spiralling ascent of the structure. Brown, white, blue, gold, red, black and green signatures instantly became visible (there's the rainbow of dragons) underneath the Mountain's surface as did a number of amber glowing balls that evidently line the pathways through the cave system mapping it out perfectly. It was notable, even at this distance that there were evidently less Nightwings at the school than other tribes, likely due to recent events. What was slightly startling was a large orange and red glow, near the northernmost tip of the internal tunnels, fluctuating, flickering and possibly moving. A fire maybe? It was large and unlike anything Lightseer had viewed before. _A fire underground? But it's moving?_

As he followed the mountain round he glimpsed a Sandwing below him, outside the school, startling him out of his vision. He was still a distance below but he was sure, no he was certain it was wearing a cloak. It seemed to be pacing but upon looking up, walked calmly under some large tree coverage nearby. _Strange_. He circled back around to the main entrance and realised a little late, due to the light intensity difference, that it instantly opened up into a reception. He spread his wings out to bring himself to a halt on the rocky ground below as a pale Sandwing spun around and met him with the largest smile he'd seen in a while, well since he had been in company with Summer.

"And you must be Lightseer, it's very nice to meet you, I'm Sunny!" She reached out with a bag, similar in design to his under-wing satchel but tan in colour and it used a clip to keep it shut. "This contains your library card and everything else you should need here." Similarly to the other bag it clipped under a dragon's wing, at least he'd be balanced now he thought.

"Uh, thanks. Is everyone already in classes at the moment?" He looked around to see a sole Mudwing happily trotting to the right, off into another corridor which he guessed lead to the dining hall due to the large number of animal signatures he noticed during his flight.

"Yeah, that's right, but don't feel bad, we've only started back up properly recently..." Her glance faltered but her smile quickly reaffirmed itself. "So I'm sure it won't take much to catch up." She began walking over to a bulletin board that contained a number of scraps of scroll attached to it along with a crudely drawn map of the caves they were now standing in.

"That." She pointed to the rear left-most side of the map, one of the many indents in a wall of a room unmarked. "Is where you'll be sleeping, it shouldn't be too hard to find, I believe your clawmate has kept your side pretty much untouched I remember him saying when I mentioned he was getting someone new.

"Ah yes! Clawmate!" Lightseer suddenly scanned all the sheets of scroll on the board in front for the list of pupils, trying to firstly find his name. He couldn't.

"Yes, you're clawmate is Kittiwake, he's lovely if I do say so myself." She went on. Kittiwake, Gold Winglet (same as himself), Icewing.

"Icewing! Really?" She seemed stunned into silence at the Nightwing's sudden outburst. "After all we've done to them, surely they hate us now?" His fears had been realised and his face dropped, maybe he wasn't going to be here very long after all.

"Why?" She seemed genuinely puzzled.

"Maybe because they already hated us for stealing their Icewing Animus, then Darkstalker sent a plague to wipe them out and then the massive battle just a couple of weeks ago, ring any bells?" Throughout his ranting the Sandwing kept her composure admirably, almost as if she dealt with this on a daily basis.

"Have you met your Clawmate yet?" She simply asked.

"Well, obviously not."

"Then what do you have to lose, what if you stay for today, get introduced, if things are still a bit tense then we'll re-look at the arrangements tomorrow, how does that sound, but I'm sure you guys will get along great… You have a little brother back home don't you?" His eyes widened at the sudden change of subject, and he was unable to agree nor disagree with her previous statement.

"Yes..."

"Ah, Glory mentioned so, well I'm sure you'll have a great time here, the booklet that is within the bag I gave you will inform you of everything else you need to know." And with that she took her leave down one of the passageways leading to the food room. _Well here you are Lightseer, Jade Academy, what can go wrong?_ With that thought still in mind the reception became busier and busier with the classes of dragons breaking up for some lunch.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lightseer felt his anxiety spike as his eye caught a Skywing's, then an Icewing's, then another Nightwing's as they chattered away to their fellow classmates although noticeably a number were manoeuvring to be with their fellow tribe members. Now he was motivated to head to his sleeping area, keeping along the outskirts of the crowd that was filing in the opposite direction, he slowly paced through to the more narrow walkway which evidently lead to various classrooms and sleeping quarters. He got a number of glares but other than that it was complete uninterest that was shown to the new Nightwing much to his relief. He finally squeezed himself passed the rest of the students, the majority were younger and smaller than him, only maybe one, maybe two could match his height but it was difficult to tell as they bundled forth.

He froze as he entered the room, there, standing in front of an expertly excavated indent in the wall of the room giving two somewhat distinct bulges for two dragons to sleep in next to each other, was a young Icewing who seemed unaware of his presence as he placed his bag down on the right hand side of the two inverse bulges in the wall, the left seemingly untouched. _How do I play this? Icewings – care greatly about class and honour. Dislike disrespect and weakness even in their own tribes. Scornful, grumpy, ill adapted to most other climates but can still survive in them. Vicious natural weapons and very good fighters. All in all, generally not a tribe you want to upset._

Suddenly the Icewing turned around and it was then Lightseer was struck by the size of the dragon, or should he say dragonet. He was barely larger than Starcatcher, adorned in light blue and silver scales across is body his eyes without sign of malice or confrontation. For a second both dragons stared at one another before Lightseer finally broke the silence.

"Kittiwake?" He asked dubiously, the little Icewing staring up anxiously at the large Nightwing.

"Yeah… Are you my clawmate?" His expression seemed unchanged and still nervous which oddly relieved the Nightwing, slowly his muscles relaxing throughout his body.

"I'm Lightseer, nice to meet you." He stretched his talon out in front of his new clawmate and grasped his, dwarfing him. _That's why she asked about my younger brother, sly Sandwing…_

His anxious look abated, replaced with a subdued smile and a weak handshake. All the images of formidable, dangerous Icewings were replaced with this small, almost defenceless, around three years old Icewing standing directly before him with the pride and air of a scavenger.

"So, how long have you been here?"

"Not long."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it's ok. My mum and dad tell me I was lucky to go." His reply wasn't totally convincing to the Nightwing but he let it go. There was an uncomfortable silence between the two dragons as the Icewing was unable to meet the Nightwing's eyes and Lightseer observed his new clawmate not paying much attention to the atmosphere he was creating.

"I… I was going to the food hall. If you're hungry?" Kittiwake asked shyly. Lightseer declined the invitation graciously, saying something along the lines that he just wanted to settle in for a bit. The Icewing slunk out of the small room without turning back and Lightseer finally felt his lungs and mind relax a little allowing him to process his next move. _I'd like to work out what that fire was all about, something wasn't right about it and given what happened regarding the Dragonflame cactus it's certainly worth investigating… Maybe once everyone is back in class._ He whiled away the time by going through the booklet he received carefully, memorising the different classes.

"Hmm… Moonwatcher..." He was especially interested in the few Nightwings that remained at the school. _Not a Nightwing I know personally, but one I will have to meet._ Time passed and the sound of stampeding signalled the returning of the dragons to their classes, encouraging Lightseer to peer out of his dorm. The coast now clear he ventured out a couple of steps to engage his vision for a few seconds to acquire the location of the fiery aura. It wasn't too far away, located in a room down a couple of hallways. He disengaged and followed the traced route in his mind, he noted the rooms he passed, his own soon-to-be classroom, a couple others, the library with it's blind guardian and his guide – a Nightwing he did know – Fatespeaker, the disappointment. He engaged his vision again and noticed that now he was closer it had moved but still as intense, it burned intensely letting off flares here and there, on closer inspection it glowed white in the very heart of the object. He stood round the corner to the room the object was located and disengaged his vision, the lens lifting with his next subsequent blink, revealing a darker avenue of the school with no-one around but he could hear shuffling coming from the designated room.

"Strange..." He re-engaged his vision and saw no dragon in the room, but he could definitely hear shuffling, no prey, no scavengers, what was it. It certainly wasn't the crackling of wood or black rocks he was expecting to hear. He gulped unconsciously, re-engaged his normal vision and stepped into the doorway and abruptly stopped mid step as he came within a scales width of a Skywing exiting the room.

"Whoa! Do you have a death-wish or something!" Cried the Skywing jumping back indignantly. Lightwing's mind whirred uncontrollably and all he could manage was a startled look.

"Sorry…?" He managed to utter to the small Skywing. Upon observation he noticed her scales were slightly altered, and now he recollected the sudden burst of heat he felt when face to face with the dragonet.

"Yes, you would have been..." She retorted arrogantly. _Former Queen Scarlet's weapon: Peril_. Lightseer's mind finally concluded on the identity but couldn't compute what he saw.

"Peril?" He managed to utter monosyllabically.

"Who's asking?" Her demeanour changed from affronted to curious with the interrogative.

"Sorry I'm new here, I'm… Curious as to your… reputation. Is it true? Can you fatally burn a dragon at a simple touch?" If there was something Nightwing's were attracted to in a singular term, it would be power, whether it be their own made up powers or those possessed by others. She answered in the affirmative and it finally struck him how close he was to his demise which made him back out of the room, allowing the bad tempered Skywing her passage. She didn't enquire as to his name, or anything about him, he concluded maybe she always got these kind of questions and that maybe he should have been a little more friendly, you never know when powerful friends can come in handy – spoken like a true warrior.

He decided to continue his tour, finding out along the way he was to start class tomorrow with a dragon named Clay with his classmates Kittiwake, Tamarin (the blind Rainwing), Shasta (A Sandwing), and Andesine (a new Skywing sent by Queen Ruby), there were a Mudwing and Seawing missing from their winglet so it was going to be necessary to merge a couple of classes on occasion to Lightseer's great displeasure.

The day drew to a close, he had explored the mountain as much as he intended to, even peering into the famous Nightwing Animus that was stored in the loft (!) but decided not to spend any real time there, it was unimportant. He was, after all, for all intents and purposes on a mission and he planned to learn as much as he could about everyone and everything. _But why the pieces of wood and the darts?_ He planned on going back to his hide and doing a bit of fiddling to see if he was missing something but it seemed the Icewing had beaten him there and was settling into his nested area. Evidently he was startled by his return, due to being alone for a while Lightseer guessed, but neither said anything, and, upon reflection, Lightseer decided maybe taking his curiosities outside, somewhere more private, would be advantageous.

He took his leave as silently as he arrived and circled down the mountain near to the area he had spotted the Sandwing previously who was no longer around. He landed cautiously and took cover by some trees before removing and opening up his satchel to reveal the two pale birch sticks. He lifted them to his face and noticed one exhibited a carved corkscrew pattern and the other a larger bore than the former. He spun them around and studied them carefully before trying to fit the two together via screwing one into the other. It was a blowgun, a stealthy one at that, in pieces it looked harmless enough but joined together it formed a short blowgun, evidently to be complemented with the darts he had received. _So there was a target… But who? Surely none of the teachers? Something about Nighthunter's mannerisms seemed to indicate that he was at his target site yet, all he said is "this could work"._

"Ugh." Lightseer grumbled at his lack of knowledge and, as the sun began to set behind the mountain, he emerged in his dorm once again.

"So, what can you tell me about our winglet then?" Lightseer finally ended the silence that had ensued by his arrival.

"Um, well we are supposed to have a replacement Mudwing soon… Pike got removed by Queen Coral for not looking after Anemone well enough so we're down a Seawing too..." The Icewing stuttered into a normal conversational tone. "Tamarin is nice although I feel sorry for her because she can't see. We have a new Sandwing called Shasta who is Tamarin's clawmate and I think she helps her out where Tamarin will let her..." Lightseer rested his head on his talons, curled into his normal resting position listening to the little Icewing with increasing interested, impressing the Nightwing with his knowledge. "Andesine is… ok. Kinda grumpy though, Apparently tomorrow we're going to be mixing with the Jade Winglet for art class and hunting I think… In the afternoon."

"Do you know much about that winglet, you seem to be a wealth of knowledge." The Icewing shuddered uncomfortably but carried on.

"I only know Chilblain… She's from the royal palace and isn't very friendly… to anyone really, especially since I'm in a much lower circle, but my dad says that doesn't matter here but Chilblain… She's..." He struggled with the words which possibly gave Lightseer enough information, more than anything he could give audibly. _Chilblain – avoid._ By his recollection as well that was the winglet of one of the two other Nightwings, so he decided to look on tomorrow as quite favourable as far as knowledge was concerned. He missed the natural warmth he had grown accustomed to nestling into the curvature of his body but bore the deprivation as he willed himself asleep, so that he was able to take on whatever tomorrow would throw at him.

"Good morning winglet, and a special welcome to our new Nightwing, Lightseer, would you like to say a little a bit about yourself?" The cheerful Mudwing looked up at the stood Nightwing with promise and friendliness radiating from his being (evident without lightvision). He had been prepared for this question by his Icewing clawmate and simply described his personal interest in education and the collaboration of tribes. He noted no real reaction to his statement except for the Skywing who visibly rolled her eyes. The morning's first designated task was one, as the class was thusly informed, requested by the Rainwing, a herbalism class. Something Lightseer knew little about, nor had a huge inclination to learn more on the subject.

"Lightseer..." The Mudwing whispered in his direction. He turned to meet his expression. "Would you be comfortable with me pairing you up with Tamarin?" He pointed indelicately to the Rainwing of which Lightseer had heard many good things about and he felt a mix of emotion run through him for a couple of moments. Protectiveness, anxiousness, Queen Glory's words ran through his mind along with the knowledge of her struggles, not only in the Rainforest – made evident by the various scars along her belly and chest – but also her survival of the dargonflame cactus incident impressed the Nightwing greatly.

"I'd be honoured." A smile emanated from the Mudwing before he turned away.

"Ok winglet, I'm going to put you into groups. Lightseer, could I get you to work with Tamarin? Kittiwake can I get you to work with Shasta? And Andesine, if we work together I think that would be fun." The various and different reactions were fascinating. Tamarin pulled an uneasy face and her scales fluttered in hearing a name she knew little to nothing about. Shasta looked kindly upon the nervous but pleased Icewing and Andesine looked as un-enthused as ever. Tamarin was already staged behind an iron vessel held up by a tripod that hovered it above three black rocks and Lightseer joined her readily with nervousness brewing in his mind, unsure as to how to help his young partner. He found himself wishing to be working with the dragonet he thought initially he would like to work with the least based off his tribe.

"Hi." He raised his talon and then quickly dropped it again out of embarrassment. She smiled, warmth returning through her wings and body.

"Hey, I'm Tamarin, you're a Nightwing aren't you? I don't think I've heard your name before."

"Well I've heard yours on numerous occasions I have to admit." Evidently this news put her on edge and before she could reply the Mudwing continued on what he wanted the class to accomplish for the morning after getting the various fire breathers to light the Black rocks in front of them; something medicinal, specifically helpful for inflammation, yet pleasing to the senses, if possible.

"Sorry I didn't mean for it to sound quite like that..."

"Turmeric."

"Oh ok..." He staggered back and turned to the shelf behind him which contained a number of glass vials filled with powders with names underneath them, he quickly picked one up and, after pausing, nudged the Rainwing's talon with the glass. She turned her head to face the Nightwing, almost as if she could make out his features whilst retrieving the vial.

"What I meant was that Queen Glory has told me a lot about you, and that… you've endured a lot for someone your age..." She opened the vial and, after smelling it took a pinch of its contents and placed it in the stirring warming water. It began to take on a bubbly orange texture. She smiled half heartedly and shrugged her shoulders humbly.  
"I guess…" She handed back the vial, curiosity getting the better of the Nightwing, he took a sniff of the open bottle and instantly wrinkled up his nose before replacing the vial. He turned back to watch the Rainwing stirring the bubbling orange liquid, allowing several minutes of simple small talk to pass by.

"So, what do you like to do in your off time?"

"Well I kinda like reading, not that Fatespeaker and Starflight have been able to produce much in the way of scrolls blind dragons can read. Oh Clay got a section of one of the outermost caves to be turned into a botanic Garden and I enjoy tending to the flowers there, Glory sent some from the Royal gardens to populate the raised beds." She smiled gratefully and she noticeably began to relax, as if she had forgotten the large Nightwing standing over her.

"Sounds nice, you'll have to show me it some time." Lightseer said absent-mindedly. She stopped stirring for a second and looked up towards the Nightwing.

"Really?"

"Sure, the rainforest's scenery is stunning, would be interesting to see how you've brought a little bit of that into this dank grey miserable cavern." His sincerity wavered a little, surprised that the Rainwing was so unused to this answer. She smiled again, but this time endeavouring to stifle it, looking away for a second before looking back.

"Can you pass the lavender?" The lesson went on, Lightseer occasionally leaving the desk in search of various ingredients Tamarin requested and while passing other's concoctions compared them to the sulphur fumes of the Volcano, which made his partner giggle, recreating that warm sensation he got from helping one of his students understand a new concept.

The lesson finished and with little ventilation the air was filled with various aroma's. Clay ended the lesson with the tasting of two of the cauldrons, the third, Kittiwake and Shasta's, he was only brave enough to smell before kindly commending them on their exemplary effort and dismissed the class. Art class didn't start until lunch was finished, and lunch wasn't designated for a while yet so as soon as Lightseer exited the room he found himself stood only a few feet away looking around half-anxiously. On spotting the Rainwing exiting the room last he enquired as to her plans, there was an underlying comfort in her company, the stress of knowing if he engaged his vision out of instinct someone would instantly know his secret didn't apply to a Rainwing who would be unaware of the physical difference.

"I'm going down to the Botanic Garden, the ground lavender we used earlier came from there and I just want to make sure it hasn't upset it too much…" She lingered for a second.

"Would it be too presumptuous of me to ask to join you?" Her face and scales lit up happily and she agreed to his company very willingly. After the Rainwing was asked to lead on (irony in there somewhere) Lightseer found himself increasingly impressed at the Rainwing's ability to navigate the halls, one, without the need to touch the walls continuously and two, be able to side step other students who were traveling in the other direction.

The Botanary was just beyond the food hall which already had a Seawing and Mudwing munching down greedily on a carcass they evidently caught recently - Tamarin visibly wrinkled her snout. They stared for a few seconds at the large Nightwing following the smaller female Rainwing with either accusatory or curious looks - Lightseer couldn't work out which, but either way it made him feel uneasy and conspicuous.

"Here it is!" She stretched her talons out at the humbly arranged wooden boxes that stood at half the height of the little Rainwing, filled with rich brown soil with sporadic flowers planted neatly in rows. There was only eight all together and they seemed to be split into four groups based on the pairings of flora and herbaceous plants. Lavender was paired with Rosemary, mint and wild garlic. Cabbage was grouped with Carrot, Broccoli and Aubergine. The other four boxes contained only a couple of plants that Lightseer recognised from the Rainforest and looked somewhat unwell, possibly due to the colder environment.

"Aw poor Orchid…" The Rainwing carefully felt the bare stalk with her talons. Looking up you could see four carefully crafted circular windows omitting the leaves restricting the light from entering most rooms on the outskirts of the cave complex

"Doesn't look too well…" Lightseer commented still standing by the doorway, undecided as to whether he should enter or not.

"Mmmm." She grumbled audibly. "I think it's just too cold… Maybe it needs the humidity of the Rainforest to survive…" She continued with little conviction.

"Could you… Make it humid in here?" She followed the direction of the sound and looked towards Lightseer quizzically. "Like a hotspring?" he continued.

"What's a hotspring?" Visions of a pitch-black stormy background, a young Nightwing flying to an outlying cobble-y island, barely large enough to house the dragonet, who stared at the rumbling volcano. With his light-vision engaged he could map the bright red, orange and yellow geothermal vents, the circulating energy within the centre of the volcano, always rising and falling for miles and miles downwards. Water collected at the base, just above sea-level and drew heat from the vents, acting as hotsprings for the Nightwing Kingdom then. He used to lie there for hours, watching the pulsating energy plumes giving their energy to the crust and outside walls of the volcano and then fall again. It was mesmorising.

"Oh, it's a pool of water that's been heated up by like, a nearby volcano, or something similar. It's really quite relaxing to lie in. The point is that it makes the surrounding air very humid… Maybe we could boil a load of cauldrons of water or…" He looked back at the Rainwing and upon realising her expression hadn't changed abandoned his thought process.

"No, no go on… So you can make the air warmer and at the same time more sticky and watery…" She ran her talons over the damp cold soil once again. "It might work…" Suddenly a gong went off interrupting Tamarin's train of speech.

"Lunchtime…" Lightseer said to himself aloud.  
"I'm going to stay behind for a bit, water some of the plants - I'll mention to Starflight your idea and see what he comes up with, maybe we could make our own hotspring?" She smiled with new vigour.

"I better… I better head to lunch. I have a bad habit of… Forgetting to eat…" The lilt in his voice made the Rainwing chuckle and she bid him farewell until art class, where they'd be meeting the other group of students.

After departing, Lightseer found the food hall packed tighter than to his liking and determinedly picked up as much as his talons could carry, a few oranges, a couple apples and a single pineapple and departed as quickly as he had entered, flying out into the open air. The sun instantly hit his back and wings giving him a sudden short-lived buzz as he flew to the stream's edge, a little way away, promising little to no company.

The silence was blissful in comparison to the bustle of the academy, just the constant gentle rushing could be heard as he munched on the fruit in his talons. His mind, however, was abuzz with constant questions surfacing regarding his own winglet and the Jade winglet of which will be joining them next session. He already concluded he liked Kittiwake, Tamarin and Shasta - Shasta simply from observing her consideration of Kittiwake. Andesine is probably more of an "I'll leave you alone if you leave me alone" kind of dragon, he could work with that. Now, Jade Winglet: Moonwatcher. The name now rang a bell with Lightseer, her mother was a little bit of an outcast for hiding her child in the Rainforest, she lived on the outskirts of the village, kept mostly to herself, presumably Moonwatcher will be similar. But it would be advantageous to get to know her better. Kinkajou. Unlikely to forget her any time soon, her almost lifeless body stuck in his mind, how she recovered so perfectly… Must have been that Darkstalker. He concluded. He continued his thinking without realising not only was he mumbling aloud his thoughts but he had also attracted an audience.

Chilblain, not friendly, higher circle, not royalty based on Kittiwake's emission, probably demands respect and condescending simply based on profile Icewings. Qibli, Sandwing, apparently was part of the Scorpion Den's Outclaws, surprising that he made it to Jade Academy, all I know is that they are thieves, disliked Nightwings (from past encounters) conniving and close-knit. Expect someone who keeps to himself and keep satchels close by. The Seawing Prince Turtle is apparently away as well, received a letter about building a new palace or something from the Queen. Shame, he would have been interesting to meet. There is no Mudwing since the dragon-flame cactus incident. Oh, and Peril, great!"

"What's wrong with Peril?" Dropping several pieces of fruit the Nightwing jumped a couple of metres off the ground, spinning around as he did revealing a small Icewing peering around a bush which had a tree to it's left, covering it well.  
"Kittiwake! You scared the complete… What on Pyrrhia are you doing? Were… were you spying on me?" The Nightwing stopped hovering and landed with new intrigue, walking up to the smaller Icewing.  
"What? No, I was just..." He stumbled over his words unconvincingly.  
"Just what…?" He stopped only a hair-breadth away from the quivering Icewing who was looking upwards in horror.  
"I-I just thought maybe I could hang out.. around… with you, just if you wanted, I'm sorry for eavesdropping." The genuine terror in the dragonet's voice was rather distressing, who would ask a dragonet of his age to do such a thing anyway, he wouldn't be capable of spying on a buffalo. Still, caution was in order, he was on a mission after all and he had to stay in that mind frame, especially if there were shifting sands in the background, he felt lucky, just knowing that something was going to happen is an advantage over those that don't.

"No, don't be sorry, it's ok. Of course, I welcome some company." A warm smile replaced the stern accusatory look he initially wore. The Icewing stopped backing away a relaxed a little, only a little. "Have you met Peril?" Lightseer continued.  
"Kinda, she's kinda grumpy, I mean I've never actually talked to her but when she came into Clay's class the other day she was kinda nice..." He continued as he picked up some of the fruit that sporadically dotted the floor, walking over to the stream to wash it off with Lightseer.

"Ah well…" Lightseer sighed while finishing off his watery fruit, "I suppose it's probably time for the mix and match. I have to say I am absolutely no good at art… Waste of time if you ask me." Lightseer grumbled, making the little Icewing smirk as they both launched themselves into the still beautifully clear sky above.


End file.
